


The Runaway And The Cop

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	The Runaway And The Cop

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo was on patrol in his car, driving around and making sure no one was speeding or drunk driving. 

Tori was heading down to a new patient's room to treat their injuries, she heard Raph came here after he had won a match, she walked in and smiled "Hello" She said softly, trying to fix her short skirt.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I was thinking Carrie and Leo don't know each other yet

Carrie who was an orphan decided to run away from her foster parents and she robbed a store for food. She had to live somehow. She went into an alley with her stash of food.

Raph was in the boxing ring knocking out and beating up every single opponent he was scheduled to fight. After he won he went over to the hospital where Tori worked.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo saw the robbery and parked the car, getting out with his hand cuffs and his gun, following her "FREEZE! DROP THE GOOD AND PUT YOUR HANS UP!"

Tori tended to Raph's wounds he had, making small stitches on him "Wow you went through hell"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie froze dropped the food and put her hands up looking at a brick wall.  
"Please sir don't arrest me!"

Raph nodded and grunted wincing in pain.  
"Yeah I did babe a real old lug I fought today," he told her.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo furrowed his brows "Turn around ma'm. I don't want there to be trouble."

Tori smiled ad kissed bruise on his cheek "You did good though"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie turned around and looked up at him as she started to cry getting scared.

Raph blushed as he looked at her with his one masked good eye.  
"Thanks babe."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo's gaze softened "Miss, i'm not going to hurt you, okay?" He said, walking towards her but put up his gun and handcuffed her

Tori smiled and leaned in, kissing him "No problem~" She said, kissing another bruise on his jaw  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Please don't arrest me. I have no family no home to go back to. I only stole the food so I could survive," Carrie explained to him.

Raph emitted a low churr from deep within his throat. She was turning him on especially now that he was on his mating season.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked over her more..."How old are you? you look young to be a runaway"

Tori smiled "I'll heal you up so you can go home tonight, maybe I can come with you?~"

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I'm 17 but why does that matter? Can you please let me go?"

Raph nodded and smirked whispering huskily into her ear, "sure babe."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked at her beautiful features... "I'm not letting you go to jail, but I'm not letting you go either"

Tori smiled, finishing his stitches and checking if he had any broken bones "Looks like you're free to go Mr. Hamato~"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie's eyes widened as she blushed.  
"Uh why not? You don't even know me."

Raph smirked licking the shell of her ear before he got up and walked out.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
"You'll stay with me, whatever you were running away from I can't let you go back to" Leo said.

Tori smiled, getting her coat and followed with him out "Lets go~"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked at him sighed and nodded.  
"Fine but can you take these handcuffs offa me?"

Raph was walking back home to the house that they shared since they were a couple.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo nodded, taking them off, and taking her to his car "What's your name?" He asked, opening the door for her

Tori kissed his cheek "I don't know how long I can wait~"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"C-Carrie sir," Carrie stuttered nervously looking away from him.

Raph growled at her smirking.  
"I want you so badly baby."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo nodded, getting in his car with her "My name's Leo" he said, trying to not look at her as he was driving away. she was so hot and young...

Tori got to their door, unlocking it and smile "Lets do this~' she said, walking in and taking off her coat, still wearing her sexy nurse outfit.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and just gazed out the car window. She sighed for she wished someone would love her someday. She clenched her fists on her thighs.

Raph smirked getting on the bed taking off his boxers for that was the only thing he was wearing. He dropped down letting his member show and laid on the bed sexily for her.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo arrived to his house, getting out with her ad unlocked his home, letting her in "H-Hey um..just so you know...I will be acting weird tonight..." he said. "It's sort of my mating season..."

Tori bit her bottom lip a little, sitting herself on his lap "allow your nurse to please you~" She cooed, swerving on his lap, pulling on her panties under her skirt  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie gasped and froze in terror. She had to get out of there.  
"Th-thanks for inviting me to stay but I really must go," she said walking out of his home.

Raph put his hands on her hips kneading circles there under his palms.  
"Please nurse I'm not feeling very well."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo pulled her back in and locked the door "Look, would you rather go to jail and be someone's bitch or stay here? choice is yours"

Tori moaned and took off her panties, "Lets see what's wrong~" She said, rubbing his cock in her hand "It appears you are a horny bad boy~"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook with fear.  
"Neither. I just wanna go. Please let me go," she said near tears.

Raph smirked and moaned.  
"Please nurse give me a remedy to cure me of this affliction."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo frowned "I'm not going to rape you, I have control, and if it comes down to me losing control I'll jerk off in my room."

Tori moaned, kissing him and slowly sliding him in her, riding him  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed and nodded walking around his house. All she had on was white thigh high boots pink short shorts and a blue long sleeved shirt that exposed her shoulders.

Raph groaned gripping her hips grinding against her his member getting surrounded by her tight walls moving their hips in sync.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo went to his kitchen and started to cook "I'll get you clothes tomorrow" He said, looking at her "I promise to take good care of you, and help you have a new identity"

"Ah~ yes yes yes~" She moaned, riding him faster, feeling so hot in the outfit she still had on  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"But it's gonna be weird. A girl and a guy living under the same roof when they're not dating or related by blood," Carrie told him.

Raph growled taking off her outfit as he sucked on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola tweaking the other hardened pert bud.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked at her, blushing a little a the dating part "..Or could we?"

Tori moaned and cupped his head "Oooh~ oh god yes~" She moaned, riding him roughly  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie just stared at him.  
"No we can't. I know you're older than me and I can't stay here. I'm leaving."

Raph switched nipples giving the other the same attention as he thrusted up into her.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo frowned "No you won't, I could catch you and bring you to jail. you're staying here"

Tori moaned, arching her head back and closing her eyes "Raph!~"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"No I'm not. I'd rather be in jail then stay here with you," Carrie said walking out the back door.

Raph smirked as he came off of his high and hit her g spot almost reaching his peak.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo locked it, he growled "You're not leaving.... You say you don't have feelings for me, I tend to disagree~' He said, gently pinning her on the door

Tori gripped on his shoulders tightly, digging her nails in them as she screamed out more moans  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie glared at him and struggled.  
"I don't like you! You creep me out and this isn't right! Now let me go!"

Raph reached his peak filling her up with his seed hitting her g spot again.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked "Really? you were blushing from the first sight of me~" He said, sounding so undeniably sexy, his grip overpowering her struggle

Tori moaned and came all over him, resting oh his body  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"That's because you kept on staring at me! That's just a natural reaction! I don't like you I hate you! Now release me!"

Raph pulled out of her panting as he wrapped his arms around his mate kissing the top of her head.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked "No, I'm not letting you go~' he churred, leaning in and gently kissing her.

Tori panted, kissing his lips "That was great~ I love your mating season~"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Mmm!" Carrie mumbled onto his lips trying to separate from them. She tried kicking him.

Raph nodded rubbing her thigh.  
"Yeah it is baby. How did I get so lucky to have you?"  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred "Relax, We're starting with soft kisses~" He said, leaning in and kissing her more.

Tori smiled "Well you saved me from those bullies when we were younger  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie pulled away from his lips.  
"But I don't want this. Please stop!" she begged him.

Raph nodded.  
"Yeah I remember. Couldn't let a beautiful dame like you get all black and bruised," he purred to her.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo gently kissed down her neck "I'll stop, if you stay~"

Tori nuzzled him "You became my hero that day"

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook her head no holding in her first ever moan.

Raph smiled at her and chuckled kissing her all over her face.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo gently sucked on her skin, not hard enough to leave a hickey

Tori giggled and kissed him  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie released the moan and moaned as she continued to struggle.  
"Leo please."

Raph churred kissing her back roughly biting her bottom lip.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred and nuzzled her neck "Then please stay"

Tori moaned softy, rubbing herself against him  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Why do you want me to stay so badly?" Carrie whimpered.

Raph chirped groping her butt cheeks roughly sucking on her tongue french kissing her.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Going to sleep night  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
kk night  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Your turn XD  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Sorry I'm on my phone tonight

Leo looked deeply into her eyes "I want to take care of you"

Tori moaned, grinding her body against his, rubbing his muscles.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
It's ok 

Carrie looked away from him.  
"Just send me to jail."

Raph growled making hickies on her butt cheeks.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
If it's ok with you can we rp a little bit earlier because I sleep at that time.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo frowned "No I won't. You have to stay with me" he said, caressing her face "you don't deserve to be there"

Tori blushed and squeaked "Ah~ you bad boy~"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked into his eyes blushing.  
"Bu-but..............."

Raph smirked as he then put her on her hands and knees and rammed into her from behind.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Morning how are you?  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled and fixed her hair "But nothing...You shouldn't have to go to jail"

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I'm good as well XD 

Carrie blushed looking into his eyes and sighed.  
"Fine I'll stay."

Raph slammed into her harder and deeper increasing his pace.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed her forehead "Come on, I got a spare room for you" He said, taking her to the room.

Tori used a pillow to muffle herself, she didn't want to disturb the neighbors with her pleasured screams.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie stopped him in her tracks. She tugged on his shirt looking up at him.  
"L-Leo I want you to make love to me," she said blushing.  
"I really like you."

Raph smirked as he gripped the back of her hips thrusting into her deeper and harder growling.  
"You're such a naughty girl aren't you baby?" he purred into her ear.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked at her, his face darkened as he felt his mating instincts coming over him "I really like you too~" He churred, grabbing her and taking her to his room, pinning her on the bed as he started kissing her.

Tori moaned louder, "Oh fuck yes I'm naughty~ I'm a naughty girl daddy~" She moaned, moving with his thrusts.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to moan into the kiss stroking his cheeks kissing him back.

Raph reached his peak and orgasmed into her filling her other hole up with his seed.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo took off her clothing, staring at her body and groping her breasts "Fuck you're so sexy~" He said, kissing and sucking on her neck.

Tori bit her lip, trying to rub her clit as she was having a hard time cumming.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed at his words and gripped his sheets arching her back.

Raph fingered her rubbing along her inner walls pumping two fingers in and out of her to get her to cum.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed down her body, making way to her sweet pussy, licking her folds and kissing it.

Tori blushed red and finally felt her cum seep out on his fingers.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewled gripping his sheets again tighter and moaned.

Raph pulled his fingers out and lapped up her cum off of his fingers.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred "mmm~ so delicious~" He husked, sucking on her folds and rubbing her clit.

Tori panted softly, more of her cum seeped out and dripped on the bed "I never want you to stop fucking me~"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie arched her back as desire washed over her and she threw her head back moaning.

"But baby we're gonna get tired from doing that for so long though sweetheart," Raph cooed to her.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo moaned on her pussy, kissing her inner thigh and leaned forward, kissing her lips and grinded of her   
"How badly do you want me?~"

Tori giggled and laid on her back facing him "No I meant that there is no one I could ever want but you"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking up at him her cheeks a light shade of pink.  
"I want you really badly," she moaned.

Raph blushed at her words and kissed her all over her face.  
"I love you so much baby."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo gently rubbed her thigh and deeply kissed her, slipping inside of her and thrusted deeply.

Tori kissed him lovingly and cupped his face "I love you too baby"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie screamed onto his mouth and started to cry tears pouring down her cheeks.

Raph stroked her hair then went to lightly nibble and nip her earlobe.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo made his thrusts more gently, kissing every where on her face "S-Sorry"

Tori giggled softly, "That tickles~" She cooed  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie felt her walls tighten around his member and she started moaning in pleasure.

Raph then went to her stomach and made hickies on her stomach and abdomen nipping and sucking her skin.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo nibbled on her neck and started to go a little faster, rubbing her breasts and teasing her nipples.

Tori moaned and blushed as she watched him ravishing her.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie arched her back whimpering wrapping her legs around his waist.

Raph then stopped and laid beside her cuddling against her and fell asleep.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo rubbed her legs and went harder in her, pounding her tight pussy "Fuck you're so good~"

Tori smiled and kissed him gently before closing her eyes before she fell asleep.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed at that and gripped his shoulders moaning scratching them.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled a little, rubbing her clit as he slammed in her.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squealed in pleasure and reached her peak orgasming all around him.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Brb going to the bathroom  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo moaned and kissed her, soon reaching his limit and cumming inside of her.

(kk)  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Back 

Carrie moaned as his liquids shot inside of her and she panted afterwards.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo panted and kissed up her neck to her lips "You're mine~"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded blushing as she stroked his cheek kissing it.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed her lips against and pulled out, resting beside her and pulling her close, nuzzling her neck.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"But Leo how're we supposed to be together? I'm underaged and you're an adult. People will think this is wrong."

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo nuzzled her "Well when do you turn 18?"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed looking away from him.  
"I just turned 17 a few days ago so not until a year from now."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo sighed "Well...you look 18, we can just say you're 18"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"But when we first met you said I looked young to be a runaway. Therefore I don't look 18."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled "I was just saying that to make you feel vulnerable" he said, kissing her "In truth, you're a beautiful grown woman"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking into his masked eyes and smiled at him giggling.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled and nuzzled her "how do you feel? are you tired?"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and snuggled against him falling asleep in his arms.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled, closing his eyes and fell asleep while holding her close  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Carrie woke up and yawned in his arms.

Raph woke up nuzzling his girlfriend awake breathing on her neck.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo yawned, waking up and looked down at his beautiful mate, he smiled and kissed her 'Good morning"

Tori moaned softly in her sleep "five more minutes~"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie giggled kissing him back.  
"Morming my sexy cop," she cooed to him.

Raph sighed and went back to sleep holding her close.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled and kissed her back, nuzzling her "How you feeling?"

Tori woke up and looked a him, gently kissing him "I was kidding~"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I'm feeling sore and in pain. Guess I'm gonna have to stay in bed all day."

Raph woke up churring and kissed her back rubbing her hips.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo nodded and kissed her head "Well I should give you a bath"

Tori smiled and nuzzled him "how'd you sleep?"

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed and nodded as she waited to be lifted and carried to the bathroom.

"I slept very well baby how'd you sleep?" Raph said huskily to her.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo carried her gently, kissing her temple and taking her to the bathroom, setting her in the tub and ran a warm bath for her.

Tori smiled "I slept amazing" She answered, kissing all over his face gently  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Can we rp some more tonight?  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking up at him as she started to wash her body.

Raph churred and chirped getting up and got dressed.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Wanna rp? I'm going to sleep in like three hours from now.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled at her, kissing her head and continued washing her

Tori got up, getting herself dressed "you going to be in a fight today?"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie couldn't help but moan as she felt herself get turned on.

Raoh stopped after he got dressed and he turned to look at her.  
"No baby I got the whole day free just for you."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I'm not going to sleep yet. If you wanna rp just hit me up.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred softly, trying not to go crazy on her

Tori smiled "Awww" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie then washed her hair and blushed looking up at him.

Raph chirped and deepened the kiss kissing her back.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed her softly and smiled "I should wash up too~"

Tori moaned softly on his lips.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked up at him nodding and blushing.

Raph kissed her roughly nipping her bottom lip.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo got undressed, getting in the tub with her, bringing her close to him in a kiss.

Tori blushed red and pressed her body against him  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

Raph slipped his tongue into her mouth and french kissed her.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Sorry I fell asleep. Can we rp this morning or this afternoon instead?  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Your turn  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed her back, deepening it and slipping his tongue in.

Tori moaned softly, sucking on his tongue.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned quietly letting him explore her mouth with his tongue.

Raph wrestled with her tongue exploring her wet cavern.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo rubbed her lower back and her ass, holding it as he pressed her on his body.

Tori moaned more and grinded her body softly against him.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked and gasped looking up at him blushing.

Raph churred and growled loudly rubbing her hips and left her lips to make love bites on her neck.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked and rubbed her body, feeling her breasts and kissing him, letting out a loving churr.

Tori blushed and gasped feeling his bite, soon moaning his name "Raph~~"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Ahh Leo!" Carrie whimpered cutely as she straddled his plastron.

Raph smirked nipping and sucking on her shoulders leaving dark purple spots.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo licked her nipples and sucked on them, grinding roughly on her body "Mmmm~"

Tori moaned and squeaked, biting her bottom lip gently "I want you to go rough on me~ hardcore~"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned holding his head closer to her chest as she bounced up and down on him.

Raph smirked nodding as he placed her on her hands and knees entering her roughly from behind.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, kissing her cleavage and making hickeys on her breasts, letting his hand go down to rub he clit.

Tori gripped on the floor he was fucking her on, moaning.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie held his head closer to her chest moaning as she arched her back and mewled.

Raph slapped her butt cheeks growling as her tight walls clenched around him as he fucked her hard.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo rubbed his dick against her pussy, rubbing the tip on her clit teasingly.

Tori squeaked and moaned louder, "Ohh~ more please~ love your spankings~" she cooed  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered in ecstasy. She gripped his shoulders as she couldn't take it anymore.

Raph roughly groped her butt cheeks making hickies on them as he thrusted into her roughly.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed her neck and nipped it before he gripped her hips and slid into her.

Tori moaned, raising her ass up more and moved with his thrusts "Raphael~"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie screamed in pleasure as she rode him and bounced up and down on his member.

Raph smirked churring as he gripped her hips bucking into her really hard and fast.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred and licked his lips seeing her breasts bouncing,sucking and nibbling o her nipples as he bucked into her tight walls.

Tori let out a sexy scream, rubbing her clit and moaning as loud as she could, feeling her walls being pleasurably abused by him  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie put her hands on his plastron for support as she straddled him and moved with his thrusting groaning.

Raph reached her core as he slammed into it hitting it with everything he had as he was near his climax.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed up er neck, groaning and thrusting deeply in her "you're so fucking tight~"

Tori let out another scream, shaking as she felt herself cum hard on his dick, her walls tightened on him as she came.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shivered at his sexy words and she reached her peak climaxing all around him moaning.

Raph reached his climax shooting his seed into her filling her up with it as he pulled out panting.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo moaned, panting and letting his breath fan her neck as he fucked her harder

Tori moaned, feeling his cum leaking out of her "I love you~"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and mewled loudly as he wasn't done yet. Her boobs bounced as did her whole body.

Raph picked her up bringing her to their bed pulling her close to him nuzzling her neck.  
"I love ya too."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled and thrusted faster in her, soon releasing his seed into her womb, panting slightly before he pulled out.

Tori kissed his head and hugged him close, kissing his lips  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie panted as she moaned then got off of him got out and dried herself off.

Raph chirped happily kissing her lips softly as he rubbed her stomach lovingly.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred softly staring at her body, getting out and drying himself.

Tori smiled and nuzzled his neck, cuddling with him.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie got dressed into her the only clothes she had and she fell asleep on his bed.

Raph closed his masked eyes and fell asleep while cuddling against her body.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo followed her, putting on only boxers and got into bed with her,, kissing her cheek as he held her close.

Tori closed her eyes, resting against his body and fell asleep.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Carrie ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

Raph woke up nuzzling his girlfriend awake and blew into her ear.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo sat up, hearing the commotion and rushed to her, rubbing her back

Tori smile softly and woke up, sitting up kissing him "morning~'  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie stopped puking and looked up at him pale and groggy.  
"What's wrong with me Leo?"

Raph kissed her lips soundly and light stroking her cheek.  
"Mornin baby."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo furrowed his brow with worry "You....could be pregnant? or maybe just sick" He said, fixing her hair.

Tori nuzzles him "I'm gonna go take the birth control" She said, getting up to get the pill  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie's eyes widened and she looked at him in horror.  
"But I can't be pregnant! I wouldn't make a good mom!" she said shaking.

Raoh churred and nodded smirking as he sighed. He loved his girl with all his heart.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo held her close and comforted her "Shhh you might just be sick, I'll get you a pregnancy test though just to be sure..." He said, kissing her gently "I'll take full responsibility.

Tori got herself a glass of water and took the pill, walking back to him and got into bed with him.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked up at him with tear filled eyes and nodded. She collapsed needing rest.

Raph smiled at her and got up getting dressed going to the arena for another day of boxing.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo carried her to bed, laying her down and tucking her in, hopefully she was just sick.

Tori smiled and watched him get dressed, getting herself dressed "I'll come wit you~"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie smiled up at him and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

Raph nodded as he left their apartment and walked to the arena.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Gotta go see you tonight  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo slept soundly, but then got a call from his station. He sighed and picked it up, he had to head out right way since there was a criminal that escaped. He got up and got changed

Tori looked around the arena, she wouldn't survive in a fight here.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie continued to sleep snuggling against his pillows.

Raph got ready for his fight in the arena as he waved at his girlfriend.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
back from work, they've been overworking me  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I see that sucks sorry to hear that  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo made sure he was all ready, then went to Carrie, kissing her gently "I'll be back" He said softly

Tori smiled and waved, cheering him on "Kick his ass baby!"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mumbled in her sleep and smiled as she tossed and turned. She breathed evenly.

Raph smirked and nodded as his fight soon began and he started really well hitting off punches.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smiled and went out of the room, walking out of the house and locking the door in case, then got in his car and drove off to work.

Tori grinned as she watched him move, his aggressive rough nature in this battle was really turning her on, he was so going to get a award after winning this fight.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Raph dodged his attacks then punched him square in the jaw till the big lug soon fell onto the ground.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Tori cheered, she know he was going to win, she could feel it.

Leo spent his evening on patrol, pulling people over, either giving tickets or arresting some people. He eventually headed back to his house.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie was not at his house. She didn't really love him. She only played the part. She ran away and got on a train.

Raph then heard the referee say that he had won. He gave Raph a medal and a shiny gold belt.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo's eyes widened when he saw she was gone, he growled and punched into a wall "CARRIE!!!"

Tori smiled seeing he had won, she waited till she was able to hug him, kissing him "congrats sexy~"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie was on a train looking at the passing world around her. She sighed wondering if she did the right thing.

Raph churred kissing her back lifting her into the air showing his girlfriend off to everyone.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo sat on the couch and covered his face, how could she leave him and hurt him like this?

Tori giggled as the fan girls totally looked jealous of her, and guys were disappointed she was taken.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie fell asleep on the cargo train as she was tired and she smiled.

Raph set her down and walked to the locker room to change.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo didn't know how he would but he had to find her. He looked at his internet history, seeing she was looking at the train schedules. He growled and decided to drive to where the train was tor arrive at.

Tori followed him and watched him change, blushing and smirking softly  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon woke up at the sound of the train stopping at the stop. She got off and was walking to the train station.

Raph changed then took her hand and lead her back to their apartment.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo waited till he saw her, he frowned "Well hello runaway"

Tori went with him, kissing his cheek "what do you wanna do tonight?"

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie's eyes widened and she made a break for it running away from him.

Raph thought for a second.  
"Well I know what I wanna do to you tonight baby."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled and grabbed her "you try running again, I'll send you back to your home"

Tori blushed, feeling his muscular body "what would that be champ?~"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie glared at him struggling.  
"Go ahead! What do I care? They'll just beat me up and hurt me again. It's not any different than with you! Just let me go!"

Raph smirked licking the shell of her ear rubbing her hips.  
"Oh I can think of a few things sweetheart. I could just eat you up," he purred.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
"Who said I was going to beat you?! You really think I wanna hurt you Carrie?!" Leo yelled

Tori bit her bottom lip "wanna role play?~"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook her head no.  
"No but I don't wanna be with you! Let me go!" she yelled.

Raph nodded running to their apartment. He dressed up as a vampire for her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo frowned "you really think you are going to make it out there all by yourself? Think again! do you even have money on you? how are you going to get a job? where are you going to live? you barely even know what you are doing!"

Tori got herself dressed in some sexy maid clothes when they got back to the apartment, sitting on the bed "M-Master why have you called me here? have I been naughty?~" She cooed.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed.  
"I don't know but I wanna try! Let me go so I can live my life. I know my family is out there somewhere. I know my last name."

Raph smirked showing off his fake fangs. He walked over to her stroking her cheek with a gloved hand.  
"Yes my servant you have been. I need to punish you," he purred.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo blinked "Wait you have another family out here?"

Tori blushed and crossed her legs "How will you punish me master?~"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook her head no.  
"No but I will find them someday. Please let me go Leo."

Raph flipped her over with her ass in the air rubbing and groping her butt cheeks.  
"Like this," and with that he gave her cheeks a slap.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit

 

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo sighed, he had to do the right thing. "Look..I'll help you find them..."

Tori gasped, squeaking a moan "I feel so naughty master~"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie smirked at him saying she was lying and ran away as fast as she could.

Raph smirked then got behind her gripping her hips ramming into her from behind.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled, he went to his car, he didn't care anymore, if she was just going to lie to him and never love him, he didn't want to see her again.

Tori gripped the sheets and let out a loud scream, "Raph!!"

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie stopped and looked back at him and sighed. She went back to the train station to get on another train.

Raph looked at her concerned.  
"Are you alright baby? I'm sorry!" he said as he slowed down and thrusted gently and slowly in her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked a little bit back at her...he looked away, she would only just hurt him again. He got in his car and drove away, trying his best to grip the wheel and focus on driving.

Tori moaned "I'm alright~ I like it rough you know that~"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Can he take her back to his house please and force himself on her? Like as a lesson for running away? 

Carrie was about to get on the next train as she saw it coming to the train station.

Raph smirked and nodded increasing his pace going harder faster and deeper into her groaning.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled and decided he wasn't gonna back down, he turned back and was able to get her, handcuffing her to show she was a criminal and took her back to his car, putting her in the car and drove off "I'm not gonna let you get away so easily~"

Tori moaned, her cheeks stained red and breathed slightly heavy, feeling him fucking her body into the bed.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie glared at him and growled trying to get out of the handcuffs. She started to cry.

Raph growled fucking her into a sweat as he pounded her and slammed into her roughly and harder.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
"oh boo hoo, you're fucking naughty and you know it. " He said, driving up to his home and took her inside, locking his door and taking her to his room, throwing her on the bed

Tori moaned louder "Ahh~ ngh~` M-Master~"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie glared up at him.  
"No I'm not! I'm not some slut or prostitute! I was in a very bad place so I ran away!" she spat at him.

Raph grinned and slapped her butt cheeks again while he went deeper inside her hitting her g spot.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
"Shut it~, you're mine and you're gonna stay with me~ I'm gonna teach you a good fucking lesson~" He said, getting his leather belt and turning her on all fours, taking off her pants and panties, brushing the belt on her ass, before he gave it a good slap with it.

Tori gasped, screaming with pleasure, she flt so dazed she could barely stay on all fours "I-I can feel all of you in me~"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie winced and screamed in pain tears streaming down her cheeks. She cried.

Raph reached her g spot and orgasmed filing her up with his seed pulling out panting.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo gripped her ass and spanked it more "You're gonna think twice about running away when I'm done with you!" He said, pulling down his pants and slammed into her

Tori moaned, cumming all over his cock. She panted and turned to him "M-Master, I wanna be a good girl~ I'll suck you off if I have to~"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie screamed in pain again as tears poured down her cheeks as she gripped his sheets.  
"Please stop! I did nothing wrong!" she sobbed.

Raph nodded and stroked her cheek.  
"If you want to you can suck my member," he said smirking taking out his dick and his erection.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled and pressed her head down on the bed as he thrusted hard and rough in her "Shut up! you need to think about what you've done~"

Tori licked her lips and rubbed his cock, leaning down and taking it into her mouth, sucking him off  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie continued to scream then whimpered in pain as she was being raped. She sobbed uncontrollably.

Raph growled and gripped their sheets moaning in ecstasy and in pleasure as he felt his second high.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked and chuckled "I should tie you up from now on, if you're gonna keep runnin away like that~" He growled, slapping her ass good, leaning down and kissing her neck

Tori moaned on his cock, sucking him deeper and going faster, bobbing her head.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon started to moan and mewl in pleasure gripping his sheets again.  
"Please stop! I did for good reasons! Please stop you monster!"

Raph growled groaned and churred arching his back curling his toes blushing.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled and nipped her ear "I said shut it!" He growled, roughly groping her and slamming faster, panting on her neck

Tori rubbed his thighs and put his cock in between her breasts, sucking the tip as her breasts rubbed on his cock  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered and nodded as she soon started to cry again. She moaned in pain again.

Raph rubbed her hips while she did that growling as he was nearing his peak as he orgasmed all over her boobs.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled and thrashed his cock against her g-spot, rubbing her clit "Fucking cum for me~"

Tori moaned and cleaned her breasts with her tongue, looking up at him seductively  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whined and nodded as she reached her peak orgasming all around him panting.

Raph looked down at her with eyes full of lust and he nipped and sucked on her neck leaving hickies.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo groaned and came inside her, then jacked off and blew another load on her back, panting heavily at the hot sight.

Tori moaned, caressing his head "Mmm~ I love ya honey~'  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and gripped his sheets again as her hands were still handcuffed. She sighed and curled into a fetal position.

Raph stopped what he was doing and looked at her smiling widely kissing her all over her face.  
"I love you too baby doll."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo handcuffed her to his bed, "I'll leave you like that~ you still haven't learned~"

Tori smiled and kissed him back, nuzzling him  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie glared up at him and spat in his face.  
"I fuckin hate you Leo! Anywhere is better than here with you!" she growled.

Raph churred deepening the kiss stroking her cheek rubbing her hips.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
brb  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled " I don't fucking care if you hate me." He said angrily, smacking her ass "I was going to cuddle with you, but you have been a real bad bitch." He said with a smirk.

Tori rubbed his chest, biting his bottom lip and pulling on it  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie leaked tears going down her face as she struggled in the handcuffs. She looked away from him sobbing.

Raph moaned and opened his mouth for her to do whatever she wanted to him.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo glared at her, he did't want to do this to her, but she had to learn to never disobey him. He turned and went to get something to eat, she wouldn't be able to escape.

Tori got on top of him and kissed him deeply, sliding her tongue in his mouth

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie stopped crying and looked at his retreating form. Her stomach growled and she was starving.

Raph played with her tongue sucking on it exploring her wet cavern French kissing her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked around his fridge and pantry...He had to feed her at least. He cooked up some chicken noodle soup, maybe it would help calm her. He took the soup back to her "If you be good, I'll give you this." He said.

Tori moaned in his mouth, feeling down on his body as they were making out, stroking his cock  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie's mouth watered and drooled as she stared at it. She sighed and nodded still shaking in fear of him.

Raph growled into the kiss and groped her boobs roughly while he wrestled with her tongue.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo gently sat beside her, carefully feeding her since she couldn't feed herself being handcuffed and all.

Tori squeaked, moaning louder and begin to grind her hips against him.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie took the spoonfuls of soup into her mouth and ate it with hunger and vigor.

Raph smirked and churred as he flipped them so now he was on top.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo made sure she slowed down "I don't want you choking on this" He said, continuing to feed her.

Tori giggled and kissed him more, getting excited over him.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie ate some more and took the rest into her mouth until there was none left.  
"Please take these handcuffs offa me?"

Raph grinded against her body as he slowly slid into her and trusted gently and slowly.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked at her as he thought, but then shook his head "No... You're just going to try to run off again. You destroyed my trust for you."

Tori moaned sweetly, hugging his body as he thrusted in her  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook her head no and sighed.  
"I promise I won't run away. I can't even move anyway. You raped me way too hard and rough."

Raph gripped her hips as he pushed deeper into her rocking their bodies in sync together.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked away, he didn't know how e would believe in her again.

Tori gasped and moaned louder "R-Raph!~ "  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed and winced in pain as the handcuffs were hurting her wrists.

Raph increased his pace going deeper faster a d harder into her with each thrust he made.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked back at her, sighing and took off her hand cuffs, kissing her hurting wrists with care.

Tori scratched his shoulders as she moaned, arching her back as her mind was going blank  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie got under the covers and fell asleep too tired to think about anything at the moment.

Raph reached her core and pounded into it trying to get her to cum as he was reaching his climax.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo stroked her hair gently, kissing her cheek softly. He went you to the couch, wanting to sleep there for the night.

Tori panted, feeling her walls throbbing for him "Ah~ I-I'm getting close Raph~"

(I will be back, I will probably be four or three hours gone)

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Raph growled pounding into it multiple times as he reached his peak cumming inside her filling her up with his seed.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Back ^^  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hi XD  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Tori cried out his name as she came, shivering and moaning  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Raph pulled out of her panting as he nuzzled her happily.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Tori nuzzled him back and kissed him "I love you"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Raph chirped blushing stroking her cheek cooing to her.  
"I love you too baby so much."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Tori smiled and kissed him "my amazing fighter~"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Raph yawned and nodded as he got under the covers and pulled her to him closing his eyes falling asleep.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Tori yawned softly, nuzzling him as she went to sleep  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Carrie woke up and yawned. She sighed because she knew she couldn't move the lower half of her body.

Raph woke up and nuzzled his girlfriend awake and got up early making a surprise breakfast for her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo held her close in his sleep, churring softly in her ears

Tori yawned as she got up smiling as she could smell the breakfast he was making for her.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and remembered last night he slept on the couch.

Raph made bacon eggs and toast for his girl.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo opened his eyes and blushed, seeing her was holding her "S-Sorry I must of slept walked" He said.

Tori smiled happily and started eating it 'Thank you sweetie"

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie scooted away from him and she fell off the bed.

Raph nodded as he sat down and ate breakfast with her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo picked her back up and put her on the bed, tucking her in under the sheets "Hungry?"

Tori smiled and kissed his cheeks "Any plans today?"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and looked up at him. She still hated him.

Raph thought for a second.  
"I'm gonna take my girl out for a special day out on the town."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo got up and went to go make her breakfast, he made chocolate chip pancaked and brought them back to her, helping her eat them.

Tori blushed and smiled "I'll take a shower and get ready then." She said, finishing her food and getting up to go tho the shower.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed.  
"I can eat myself you know."

Raph was still eating his food then finished jumping in the shower with her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo sighed "You're hand cuffed remember? Beside you look tired still..."

Tori blushed, smiling at him as she washed her hair "You need cleaning naughty boy~"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"No you took the handcuffs off last night because they were hurting me remember? You look tired not me."

Raph smirked and turned around with his shell facing towards her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo blinked, "Oh yeah..." He said, setting her plate on her lap so she could eat it herself

Tori grabbed a sponge and started washing it, humming softly  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started eating the pancakes and they had maple syrup on them.

Raph churred softly with a mix of a growl in there.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo went to fix her up a warm soothing bath, since she had to be in pain right now

Tori smiled and nuzzled the nape on his neck, rinsing his shell  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon finished eating her pancakes and wondered what he was doing.

Raph sighed in bliss and in happiness as he chirped.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo came back "I made you a bath, once you soak for a while in it you should be alright."

Tori turned him to her and kissed him, smiling "I know something that will be a good start to your day~"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nodded and waited to be lifted and picked up.

Raph looked at her curiously.  
"Oh? And what's that baby?"  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo picked her up like a princess, taking her to the bath

Tori smirked softly, rubbing his cock slowly  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked at the hot bath. It looked so inviting.

Raph growled.  
"Hey baby when you play with fire you're gonna get burned."

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo gently put her in it, "I'll let you have privacy.."

Tori giggled slightly and got on her knees "I'll be fine~' She said, licking up his length  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hey I'm going to sleep. Can we rp some more tomorrow?  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
sure I have the day off tomorrow XD I might sleep in a little  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok well you have a good night XD  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
you too ^^  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nodded and leaned back against the tub closing her eyes in bliss.

Raph pulled on her head and growled as he was getting awesome treatment from his lady.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo tried to keep himself in control, he was getting that tension again, he had to go to his room to jack himself off.

Tori moaned on his cock and sucked him off, bobbing her head up and down as she did so.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hey I'm going to see Suicide Squad. Can we rp tonight?  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The movie starts at 6:45 and ends at 9. I'll be back by 9:30 the latest.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
thats fine ^^  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok XD  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed looking up at him.  
"Fine. You can have sex with me."

Raph screamed loudly and came in her mouth.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo shook his head "No, you need to heal Carrie" he grunted.

Tori blushed and swallowed down his cum "Mmm~"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and enjoyed the bath.

Raph took his member out of her mouth and panted.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo let her enjoy herself while he went to relieve himself

Tori licked her lips and wiped her mouth, getting back up "All good?~"  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed relaxing in the nice hot water.

Raph nodded blushing as he went to put on clothes.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo thought of Carrie as he was jacking himself off, breathing heavily, even churring and moaning her name.

Tori got out and out on her clothes  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie washed her body as best as she could.

Raph waited for her as he was gonna take her out on a date.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo panted and finally came in his hand, getting tissues and wiping himself off

Tori got herself dressed up for him, coming out all ready "how do I look?~'  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie waited for Leo to come get her.

Raph stared at her getting a nosebleed.  
"You're sexy baby damn!"  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo went to her and picked her up from the tub, wrapping her in a towel and drying her off before taking her to bed.

Tori smiled and wiped his blood with a tissue "thanks baby~"  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked up at him and sighed.

Raph then took her hand and they were off.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked at her and kissed her forehead "I know this won't do shit but...I'm sorry Carrie.."

Tori went off with Raph to their date  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to cry as tears poured down her cheeks.

Raph took her to a restaurant for lunch. He sat her down in a chair.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo saddened, holding her close and rocking her gently

Tori smiled and sat down in it "Thank you"  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie clung to him as her body racked with sobs.

Raph nodded as he sat down in his chair and started to order his food.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo gently rubbed her back and closed his eyes "I'm sorry..."

Tori ordered her food, having herself a glass of wine  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie fell asleep in his arms too tired and cried herself to sleep.

Raph had a beer as he started playing footsies with her under the table.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo laid down with her, glad to be cuddling with her this time tonight.

Tori blushed and giggled "Raph~'

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Raph smirked and feigned innocence as he waited for his food.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Tori footsied him back, drinking her wine and not saying a word  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Their food came and Raph ordered a salisbury steak with gravy and mashed potatoes.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Tori's dinner came, which was grilled shrimp with salmon "Mmm" She hummed as she ate it  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Raph started eating his food and he loved it moaning in delight.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Tori giggled "Are you eating it or are you EATING it?~"  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I'm eating it pervert," Raph sighed chuckling.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
"Oh I'm the pervert?~" she cooed teasingly  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Yes yes you are," Raph said as he finished eating his food.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Tori finished her food, humming in delight  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Raph paid the check and he took her to a musical on broadway.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Tori was amazed by the musical, snuggling next time him "Thank you sweetie"  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Raph wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close.  
"Anything for you baby."  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Tori smiled and continued watching the musical  
20 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Raph watched the musical and then it ended as he clapped.


End file.
